1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an electronic apparatus, an image forming apparatus, a print controlling method, an image forming method, and a computer-readable recording medium, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus capable of performing a print job using a WiFi Direct connection method without a separate setting process, an image forming apparatus, a print controlling method, an image forming method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus includes an apparatus that prints print data generated by a print controlling terminal apparatus such as a computer on a recording paper, and examples of an image forming apparatus include copy machine, printer, fax machine, scanner, and a Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP) that performs the above functions in a single device.
A recent image forming apparatus is capable of receiving a print job not only through a terminal apparatus such as a computer, but also directly from a mobile apparatus by supporting a WiFi Direct connection method.
Herein, WiFi Direct is a standard that allows Wi-Fi devices to connect to each other without the need for an additional wireless access point and without using a wireless router. In order to perform a print job in a mobile apparatus using such a WiFi function, a user needs to perform a setting operation of connecting the mobile apparatus with the image forming apparatus before driving an application to perform the print job.
However, the process of connecting a mobile apparatus with a printer using a WiFi Direct connection method is difficult, since a user is required to use a system menu to perform the function involving network connection of the general mobile apparatus.
In addition, in order to complete WiFi Direct connection, the user needs to have confirmation from a counterpart of the connection (specifically, an image forming apparatus). Specifically, the user needs to conduct a series of operations including changing a setting of Direct connection in the mobile apparatus, performing an operation of searching and selecting an image forming apparatus to be connected, moving to the corresponding image forming apparatus and confirming (approving or authenticating) his or her mobile apparatus.
Accordingly, even if printing using a WiFi Direct connection, which is an easy connection method between wireless communication apparatuses, is available, the user may have difficulties in utilizing such a function.